The Gunslinger
by All you need is Moz
Summary: It's 1879 Bella Swan has spent her whole life in the small mining town of Mineral Park, her life has always been quiet, uneventful until the arrival of the infamous Hennessey gang and a mysterious stranger, AU, All Human,Lemons so rated M, One shot


Walking through the town where I had spent all my life I waved to several familiar faces, the sun shone through the clouds bathing my face in warm light, making me smile.

It was 1879 and my nineteenth birthday, I was heading to the small school the town boasted to teach the younger children, I loved working with the children, their eager minds wanting to absorb everything.

My papa had given me the silver necklace that had once belonged to my mother, it hung round my neck, my fingers were drawn to the small locket I stroked the smooth, warm metal absently as I strolled along.

Mineral Park was a prosperous mining town with about five hundred residents and my father was sheriff, he had brought me up single-handedly since he lost his beloved Renee in childbirth along with my tiny brother.

I waved to Jacob, my good friend, he was half Indian and some people looked down on him but no one could deny he was the best damn horse trainer in ten counties.

'Hello Bells,' he called, his white teeth flashed dramatically against his russet skin, his long dark flowed around his shoulders, sometimes he almost looked half wild.

'Hi Jake, that palomino sure is a beauty,' I said pointing to the horse in the ring.

'She is that but she is a stubborn one, I'm naming her Bella,' he proclaimed proudly and I giggled softly.

'Silly Jacob, aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday?' I pouted slightly.

'Happy birthday Bells,' he said and handed me a small package.

'Jake you didn't have to get me anything,' I protested as I opened the parcel, it contained a beautiful, tiny, carved wooden wolf; I gasped at the perfect replica I held in my hand.

'Did you make this?' I asked in wonder.

'Sure did, do you like it?' he lowered his head bashfully and I quickly pecked him on the cheek, my own cheeks flushing as I did.

'I love it, thank you Jacob. I'd better get off.' I slipped my present into my satchel and continued through the town.

Skipping past Madame Rosalie's, I saw the statuesque blond beauty sat on the balcony and waved, she waved back as did her burly husband Emmett, he scared me a little, he was a walking mountain of a man with huge shoulders and bulging muscles.

Charlie, my papa never called the ladies who worked there whores, he said they were working women who provided a service and told me never to look down on them like town gossip Jessica Stanley did, even though we all knew her husband was one of the establishments best customers.

I sighed, my life was happy but very uneventful, the biggest talking point of the last year was when Michael Newton, the blacksmith, stood up in church and his breeches came down, I laughed at the memory. Michael was always asking Charlie's permission to court me, but I had threatened to leave home and never return if Charlie ever agreed.

Old stinky Bill was in his usual place outside the saloon, sleeping off the excesses of the previous nights liquor, yep nothing ever changed.

Many of the miners who came to make their fortune had stayed and settled down, we rarely got new people coming to town these days.

Jasper Whitlock, my father's deputy tipped his hat to me and grinned 'Hey birthday girl, you come see Alice and the babe when you have a chance today,' he said as I walked towards him.

'Of course' I laughed 'how is little Seth?' Alice had been my best friend throughout childhood and still was, she had recently married Jasper who had moved here a few years ago, Charlie had been looking for another deputy and Jasper had just left the army so seemed an ideal candidate.

It was love at first sight for Jasper and Alice and now they had a beautiful baby together, I wondered when it would be my turn to settle down and start my own family but none of the men in town interested me.

'He's growing every day,' Jasper said his face softening thinking about his tiny son.

'I'll call round after school,' I told him and entered the clapboard building setting out chairs at the desks and cleaning the blackboard at the front of the room in preparation for the day.

Stopping at Alice's house after school I found her nursing little Seth.

'Do you want to hold him?' she asked when he had finished feeding and had dropped to sleep. I eagerly agreed, stroking his downy head and watching his little rosebud mouth blowing tiny bubbles as he slept peacefully in my arms.

'Happy birthday Bella,' Alice held up a beautiful deep blue dress and I felt tears prick my eyes as I looked in wonder at the lovely garment.

'You made this for me?' Alice was an extremely talented dressmaker and owned a shop in town; ladies came for miles around for her beautiful creations.

'It's going to look amazing on you,' she said softly and I smiled at my tiny, darked haired friend, overcome with emotion.

Alice was lovely with pale skin and elfin features, she was always such a ball of energy but since having Seth she seemed to have calmed down a little.

'I only wish I had somewhere to wear it,' I said fingering the detail along the dress's neckline.

'What are you talking about, the summer dance is coming up.' We grinned at each other, 'you must come here first and let me help you get ready.' I nodded in agreement marvelling at just what a wonderful Alice was.

Jasper came in a while later looking a little concerned, his usually placid face creased in a slight frown. Jasper was the complete opposite to Alice, tanned; blonde, tall and very laconic, being around Jasper was always a calming experience.

'Are you ok darling?' Alice asked concerned.

'I'm fine love, it's just that damned Hennessey gang, they hit a town a few counties over, robbed the bank and killed the sheriff and his men. I hope someone catches them soon.' Jasper picked up his son and held him to his shoulder, his usually peaceful expression returning as he rested his head clear to Seth's.

'You don't think there's any chance they'll head here do you?' I was suddenly scared, what if something happened to Charlie?

'I don't know, they seem to be on a robbing and killing spree and no one seems to be able to stop them.' His words sent shivers down my spine and I bid goodbye to Alice and Jasper before heading home.

Walking past the saloon I noticed a man standing outside, his hat was tipped low over his eyes, his leather trousers clung to his strong muscled legs, and his shirt and waistcoat were slightly dusty, announcing the fact he had just rode into town. He was tall and leanly muscled, I was pretty certain I had never seen this cowboy before.

As I was staring he lifted his head slightly and looked right at me, his piercing green eyes locked with mine, I felt breathless and light headed as his eyes wandered from my brown curly hair and plain face, along my body clad in the old grey everyday gown I usually wore to school. I suddenly wished to be beautiful, dressed in bright colours and modern fashions but I wasn't, I was Bella, plain and boring, of interest to this man.

The cowboy raised his hat revealing his glorious hair, it was a strange reddish brown, almost bronze in the sunlight, and it stood in disarray around his head.

'Ma'am,' he drawled in the most appealing voice I had ever heard, it was like the feel of the softest velvet against your skin.

I blushed and hurried along the street, flustered by my encounter with the extraordinarily handsome stranger.

The gossip around the town the next day was all about the new man, nobody seemed to know what he was doing here, he obviously wasn't a miner. He had taken the best room at the hotel and Mrs Mallory proclaimed him a very polite, young man.

'He ain't caused no trouble so it ain't none of my business,' papa said when Tyler Crowley announced he didn't like the look of the stranger.

The summer dance was tomorrow and I wondered if the mysterious cowboy would still be here, a frisson of delight went through my body thinking of him dancing with me.

The whole town turned out for the summer dance, there was music, dancing and drinking, a rare chance for the women to let their hair down and not be frowned upon.

My mind wandered constantly throughout the day; several times I had to shake myself from the fantasies that played through my head involving the handsome stranger, me locked in his arms as he twirled me round the dance floor.

I went over to Alice's after school the next day, excitement coursing through my veins, we giggled over the men in the town, who she thought would ask me to dance and how I would try and extract myself without causing hurt to anyone's feelings.

Alice swept my hair up into an elaborate coiffure, with soft tendrils that framed my face. Lacing me tightly into my corset she draped the blue dress over my head and stood back to admire her work.

'You look wonderful Bella,' she said and I smiled at her in gratitude.

'Well look at you two, I'll be escorting the two most beautiful women in town,' Jasper proclaimed when he came home.

Alice and Jasper were going to attend for a little while until Seth needed his next feed, walking into the assembly rooms that were usually used for town meetings, I felt nervous, my eyes scanned the room but there was no sign of him, the mystery cowboy.

After an hour or so I began to feel slightly deflated, I had had to escape both Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley insisting on a dance. I found a relatively quiet corner and sat down with a glass of punch.

'May I have this dance?' a dark sultry voice inquired from behind me.

I turned quickly coming face to face with the man who was haunting my every waking thought; he was wearing brown moleskin trousers and a white shirt open at the throat. All I could think about was placing my lips on the tanned column of his skin exposed to me. His hair was slicked back slightly in an attempt to control it although it still looked slightly unruly.

'I'm Edward Masen by the way and what would your name be?' he brought my hand to his mouth; his lips seared my skin almost like a brand as he kissed my skin.

'Bella,' I managed to stutter out.

'Beautiful Bella,' he breathed.

That brought me out of my trance 'I'm not beautiful,' I scoffed.

Edward gently took my face between his thumb and forefinger. 'No one here holds a candle to you,' he said gruffly.

'Do you believe me?' his earnest eyes and serious voice made me nod slowly.

He took my hand in his and led me onto the dance floor; we kept the appropriate distance apart as we danced yet I had never felt anything like this, all my senses felt alive, I could smell his masculine scent, his strong arm across my waist, it made my heart beat frantically in my chest.

After the dance he led me to the back doors and we slipped through them, I didn't question him I merely followed him into the starry night.

Edward turned me until my back was against the building his arms resting ether side of my head, he brought his forehead down to mine and rested it there lightly.

'Bella, Bella,' he murmured. 'I wish things were different.' I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, so I waited for him to continue.

'The Hennessey gang will be coming here tomorrow to rob the bank.' I started slightly at his words.

'Have you told my father?' I asked.

'I told Sheriff Swan, he's been busy deputising extra men in preparation for tomorrow.'

'And what's your role?' not sure I wanted to know the answer.

'James Hennessey killed my mother and father, they ran a small bank in Oklahoma ten years ago, my father gave up the money but he killed them anyway' he looked away into the distance as if thinking back.

'I was fifteen, and since then all I've wanted was vengeance,' he stroked my cheek 'until now.'

'Bella I've done bad things, killed for money, being a gun for hire, and honing my skills for this chance to get the man who destroyed my family. I'm a monster.' Edward's head dropped to his chest and I placed my hands under his chin to lift his gaze back to mine.

'The people you killed, they were outlaws right?' I asked.

'The worst of the worst' he agreed, 'but it doesn't change anything.'

'I know you're a good man,' I insisted.

'You can't know that,' he said sadly,

'Bella I've never felt like this before but I can't offer anything beyond tonight, I don't know what tomorrow will bring.' his soft voice made my heart flutter uncontrollably.

'Well we had better make the most of tonight.' I boldly took his hand and led him across the street to the hotel in which I knew he had a room. We sneaked round the back and he led me up some stairs to his room, opening the door he ushered me in.

I turned to face him and quickly started to undo the buttons at the front of my dress, his large hand closed around both of mine.

'Are you sure?' he asked, his eyes gently probing mine.

'I've never been more sure' and I continued with my task, my hands shaking slightly.

My dress pooled around my feet and I stood before Edward in just my undergarments unsure what to do next. He came towards me, his hands skimming over my exposed flesh, 'so beautiful,' he murmured, lowering his mouth to the top of my breast pushing out of the corset.

His mouth and hands slowly freed me from my remaining clothes, sucking and licking along my body, I began keening slightly, wanting something but unsure what exactly I was yearning for.

Edward soon disposed of his clothing and joined me on the bed, I lightly traced my fingers over his skin, he was smooth and hard. I delighted in the differences between us, he had a trail of hair that led downwards, my hand ran through it until I came to his manhood, it rose proudly upwards towards his tummy, I had never even seen one before, it looked very big and I began to feel a little worried about how exactly it would fit in my body.

I tentatively curled my fingers around his length, hearing his breath hiss through his teeth I immediately let go, 'sorry,' I whispered.

'You didn't do anything wrong, it's just your touch, it's too good and I need to hold on,' he explained lifting me and placing me beside him.

He kissed down my body until he came to the juncture of my thighs, spreading my legs he brought his fingers to my entrance probing carefully, 'so wet and warm,' he muttered against me, his mouth trailing kisses across my hips.

The feel of his fingers inside me made me thrash my head from side to side, tension gripped my body, it built inside of me and I wasn't sure what was going to happen. My hips bucked against him, it was getting unbearable, I felt one of his fingers flick the hard nub within me and my eyes closed in wonder as wave after wave of pleasure slammed through me.

I felt Edward shift and he positioned his body over mine, the look on his face was possessive.

'This will hurt, there's no way around that,' he said and he thrust into me slowly.

My back arched off the bed and I felt a flash of pain and an uncomfortable full feeling, he held still allowing me to become used to the sensation, then he began to move. Slowly at first then increasing in speed, I felt the tension rise within in me once more, this time I knew the pleasure that was coming and wanted it more than anything.

Edward was thrusting wild and fast into me and I was clawing at his back.

'Bella,' he growled and the sound of his voice saying my name in that tone plunged me over the edge once more. Edward groaned and I felt his warm release inside me.

Just before dawn Edward took me back to my father's house.

'I've never had anything to lose before.' He touched my face placing his lips over mine one last time.

'I promise I'll do everything I can to return to you.' I felt tears rolling down my face, knowing this could be the last I ever saw of him.

'I have to do this but know that I love you,' he whispered.

'Please stay safe.' I watched him as he rode off back to town, my heart painfully clenching in my chest. It felt like my heart was breaking in two as I watched him go, my father came up behind me, his hands gently landing on my shoulders.

'I take it you heard what's going on Bella,' he said quietly.

I nodded tears still falling over my cheeks.

'Please daddy, I don't want to lose you' I turned into his arms that were always safe and secure.

'No need to worry about me baby, I'll be fine we have Emmett and Edward, both crack shots.' He held me close until it was time for him to leave.

That day was the longest, hardest one of my life, I paced restlessly, Alice came to me feeling just as helpless as I was, waiting for news of our loved ones.

Jasper arrived first beaming at Alice, taking her in his arms he whisked her home before I could ask him about what happened.

'Daddy,' I cried seeing my father enter the house.

'How did it go? Is everyone ok?'

'Everything went fine, no injuries unless you count Tyler shooting Michael in the behind,' he chuckled, exhaustion clear on his face.

'We were well prepared, Jasper came up with a good plan, they didn't stand a chance,' he declared proudly.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. But where was Edward?

'By the way Bella I'd like you to meet my new deputy,' my father gestured to the doorway. I gaped in surprise as Edward walked through the door, a bright silver star pinned to his chest, he grinned at me crookedly in a way that caused my heart to flip.

My feet were running towards him before I knew what was happening, I flung myself into his waiting arms and he twirled me effortlessly round.

My father cleared his throat, trying to hide a grin before making himself scarce.

'There's a question I want to ask you Bella.' Edward's serious tone made me look up but I didn't let go of him, now I had him I never intended to again.

He knelt in front of me on one knee, his hands shaking slightly as he held out a mellow gold ring, the plain band was beautiful in its simplicity.

'This belonged to my mother,' his bronze head glowed in the sunlight streaming through the window, his green eyes boring into mine were filled with love as I waited breathlessly for his question.

'Bella I want you to be my wife, bear my children and I want to love you for the rest of my life, what do you say?'

'Yes Edward, oh god yes' I never believed it was possible to be this happy


End file.
